I'll always be here for you
by Ahotep
Summary: His father threw him out. His only possibility going to his best friend [TakaFuji hints of Fujicest]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: K+

Summary: His father threw him out. His only possibility going to his best friend. TakaFuji, Hints of Fujicest

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

I'll always be here for you.**

"Get out of here! Don't come back! As far as I'm concerned you're no longer my son!"

These sentences kept echoing in his mind while he was running. He kept running not paying attention to his surrounding, letting his feet guide him.

He stopped in front of a sliding door. No light could be seen inside the house so he decided to go somewhere else. He turned his back to the door and slowly began to walk away.

Kawamura opened the sliding door of the restaurant. He had to empty a bucket of dirty water in the gutter. It was pouring down. He recognized Fuji's figure through the curtain of rain.

Without thinking he ran after him. He caught him and brought him to the restaurant.

Fuji was shivering, he was drenched. Water was dripping from his hair. His shirt was sticking to his frail body.

Kawamura made him sit on a stool while taking a towel out of his closet. When he came back Fuji was sleeping with his head on the counter.

Kawamura patted him lightly on the shoulder. His friend couldn't sleep here in the restaurant and he was wet.

"Fujiko, wake up. You'll be ill if you don't dry yourself quickly"

Fuji stretched himself and looked at Kawamura with puffy and sleepy eyes.

He handed him the towel and gestured for him to follow him upstairs. He made him enter his bedroom before going back to the kitchen.

Kawamura was wondering why his best friend came here so late in the evening without an umbrella. He also knew that Fuji had been crying while running. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red and puffy.

When he came back, Fuji was standing in the middle of the room, an apologetic smile on his lips. The towel was neatly folded on his bed.

"I'll go now. Thanks for everything Taka-san"

Fuji began to walk. It tried to go out of the room but Kawamura held him by the shoulder.

"You'll stay here for the night. It's 11 pm. It's too late to go out. I'll phone your parents and let them know you're here."

"It won't be necessary. My father threw me out. I can't go back. He won't let me come back."

Kawamura was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Fuji took this opportunity to go past him. He was slowly going down the stairs when Kawamura called him back.

"You don't have to leave. You can sleep here tonight… I'm sure your father didn't mean to upset you. Moreover you're still wet. Please stay."

Fuji went back to his friend's room; a tiny little smile was on his lips.

"Drink your tea and then you'll take a shower. I'll lend you one of my pajamas."

"Thank you Taka-san, you're a real friend."

Kawamura blushed and sat next to his best friend.

"Ne Fujiko, why did you say you dad kicked you out?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He stood up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, dressed in Kawamura's smallest pajamas, he saw that his friend had brought a tray of wasabi sushi and two cups of green tea.

They ate in silence. Suddenly Kawamura stood up. He was blushing.

"Ne Fujiko, You know……..if there's anything…………bothering you……..you can come and talk to me."

Fuji stood up and locked his eyes in his friend's.

"I know."

Once their meal was over, Kawamura brought the tray back to the kitchen.

Back in his room he saw that Fuji had fallen asleep on his bed. He tucked him under the blanket and took his spare futon out of the closet.

He put it on the floor and went to sleep.

He was awoken by Fuji's sobs. He stood up and knelt beside the bed his friend was sleeping in. He was tossing and turning and his blanket was on the floor.

Through his sobs Kawamura could hear him beg a man, who had to be his father, to leave him alone.

"Please dad. It's not what you think. Don't beat me. Please. I didn't touch Yuuta this way. No I just rubbed his back because he hurt himself during his training. I didn't try to… No please don't hit me with your belt. I swear I didn't kiss him. Please. Mum, please tell dad I didn't try to molest my brother. Don't kick me out, please Mum, Dad I didn't do anything wrong…"

Fuji's sobs became louder. Kawamura couldn't stand to see his friend like that. He tried to wake him but he was too deeply asleep.

Kawamura climbed on the bed and lay himself next to Fuji. He pressed his body against his friend's and surrounded his frail waist with his hands.

Fuji stopped crying and made himself comfortable against his best friend's body.

Sensing that the crisis was over Kawamura whispered a few words in Fuji's ear.

"I will always be here for you"

And he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: His father threw him out. His only possibility going to his best friend. TakaFuji, Hints of Fujicest

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

* * *

When Fuji woke up, at first, he didn't remember where he was. The bed didn't seem to be as big as his and he felt something warm on his back. He tried to get up but he was unable to move. Two strong arms were encircling his waist. 

He shifted his position and he was face to face with his best friend. Surprise painted itself on his face. It was soon replaced by a soft smile. It was the first time he saw his best friend asleep.

He had a peaceful expression and his face was buried in the pillow. Fuji kept staring at him. He saw a little wrinkle on his forehead. Kawamura must be thinking about their next match. Fuji knew he was anxious about the next round of the Kantou championship. He wanted to smooth it. He reached for his friend's forehead and rubbed it with his fingers.

This slight touch made Kawamura stir. He loosened his grip allowing Fuji to break free. He sat on the mattress, his cerulean eyes open. He was thinking, thinking about what happened, about the reason of Kawamura's presence in the bed. He couldn't even remember why he was in this bed. He decided to leave before Kawamura could convince him to stay. He began to stand up and to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Kawamura was awake. His eyes were still sleepy. He looked at his friend; his lack of understanding was visible on his face.

"Are you leaving because you found me in the bed?"

Fuji looked at him, his eyes still open. Kawamura thought his friend wanted an explanation.

"I'm so sorry but you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't so I did what my mother used to do. I hugged you."

He lowered his head ashamed of his action, afraid of having lost his best friend.

"Ne Taka-san, I did the same thing with Yuuta. Did I say something during my sleep?"

Kawamura looked at him. He didn't know if he had to talk about what he heard. Fuji opened his eyes.

"Please Taka-san, don't hide things from me."

He blushed and lowered his head.

"Well, you talked about your father beating you, about your brother. You seemed really upset."

"I see. Thanks for telling me. Now I will leave and go back home. I'm really sorry for having disturbed you."

Fuji began to leave the room. He had his foot on the first step of the stairs when he heard Kawamura calling him.

"FUJIKO, wait a minute. You can stay here. I'm sure my parents won't mind. They like you a lot. I know you won't go home because you told me yesterday that your father kicked you out. I don't need to know his reasons. But if you want to talk about it, I will be here."

"Thanks for the offer Taka-san but I don't want to impose myself upon your family. I'll leave as soon as I get my clothes back."

The normally shy Kawamura stood up.

"NO!!! You won't leave."

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He didn't expect such an outburst from his usually shy friend.

"You won't leave because you are my friend and as your friend it is my duty to help you. After practice we will go to your house and retrieve your belongings. I won't take no as an answer."

"I don't know. Are you sure your parents won't mind my staying in their house?"

"If you want we can ask them during breakfast. But I' sure they'll agree."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One hour later they were walking towards Seigaku Senior High School.

"See I told you they wouldn't mind."

"I'll help your father at the restaurant or I'll find a part time job. I don't want to burden them."

"As you want. I just hope you won't mind sharing my room. It's that or my sister. And I know she'll harass you because she is in love with you."

Fuji gave out a little laugh.

"I know but haven't you told her that she isn't my type of girl?"

"I did but she didn't want to believe me."

School went by quickly. Lessons after lessons, break after break, Fuji didn't have time to think about his parent's reaction.

Soon they were in front of Fuji's house. They rang. Mr. Fuji opened the door and seeing his eldest son he tried to close it. But Kawamura put his hand between the panel and the frame.

"We are here to pick your son's things. It won't take long."

They went upstairs and soon they were on the threshold. Fuji was carrying a big duffel bag and his tennis gear while Kawamura had two big suitcases.

"We are done father. Taka-san will come with his father to pick up my cacti."

Fuji exited the house. Kawamura tried to follow him but his friend's father prevented him from going.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Syusuke has a perverted mind. Let me tell you why I kicked him out."

"I don't want to know. If he wants to tell me, I'll listen to him. He is my friend, so I trust him."

"Fine but don't come to complain and say I didn't warn you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three weeks later Fuji had managed to bring all his belongings at Kawamura's. He worked in the restaurant as a waiter and shared his friend's bedroom. He had his own futon and sometimes he was allowed to sleep in the bed while Kawamura would sleep on the floor.

One might think that everything was for the best but it wasn't the case. Fuji kept having nightmares, waking up wet in the middle of the night, his pillow stained by the tears he shed.

Kawamura kept comforting him and he never asked him about his problem. He knew Fuji would come to him if he felt the need to talk.

It lasted several weeks before Fuji gathered enough strength to come and talk to him. It happened on a Saturday evening just after they closed the restaurant.

Kawamura was cleaning his knives when Fuji came to him.

"Can I talk to you Taka-san?"

"Of course!"

He put his knives in the sink and gestured for him to follow him in the main room of the restaurant. Fuji sat and opened his eyes.

"My father kicked me out because he thinks I have an affair with Yuuta. It's false. He is my brother. I would never do that to him. You must believe me. I keep dreaming about my father beating me up because he thinks I'm molesting my own brother."

"You know I trust you. I've known you since our first year of Junior High. I know you are really close to your brother and you would never do him any harm."

"You're a great friend. I've something else to confess. I like boys. So if it disturbs you I can leave."

"Leave? I won't kick you out for that. If I do that I would have to ask my father to kick me out too."

"I don't understand."

"Well I like boys too. My parents know and they don't mind as long as I'm happy."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Then Fuji smiled. A true smile. The first one since he had been living with his best friend's family.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

By the time they left High School Fuji has moved in his own little flat and Kawamura went on living with his parents, slowly taking his father's place at the head of their restaurant.

They still met everyday because Fuji was still working as a waiter to pay his rent. When they weren't working they played tennis or met their Junior and Senior High friends in a café near Tokyo University.

Some were engaged, some moved away and some even cut all their links with their pasts. It might have hurt their feelings but it was life and they could do nothing about it.

They built their own little community. Well community may be a strong word but it was the way they felt about each other. They were a kind of family. Nevertheless nobody shared the link Kawamura and Fuji shared. Nobody understood it either.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Five years later when a Kawamura in tears rang at Fuji's door late at night, nobody was surprised.

He was drenched from head to toe and when Fuji opened the door he couldn't help being surprised. He ushered his friend inside and made him put some dry clothes and drink a warm cup of coffee before asking him about his problems.

"Ne Taka-san, what happened?"

"The restaurant caught fire. It burnt till the ground."

"How did it happen?"

"Well I don't really know. I left to deliver some sushi and when I reached home all that was left were ashes. The firemen think it may have been caused by a cigarette or by someone who set it on fire. They won't know for sure before the end of the investigation."

"Oh my…. It must not be easy for you. I don't know if you'll agree but you can stay here and live with me until you find a new place to live in."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because a very good friend of mine once told me that he would always be there for me and I have decided to be always here for him."

* * *

**Last A/N: **Kawamura may sound a bit OOC. It was done on purpose. I think that he had to be less shy and a bit more open as he is supposed to run the family restaurant. As this fic took place during Senior High he may have evolved this way. 

I hope you like this fic and I'm sorry for the long wait….


End file.
